It's really not me, it's you
by miley1616
Summary: Bella's the new rich girl who transfers to Forks High School. People think she is all looks and money. Will anyone give her a chance?Who's the boy who has stolen her heart? Will she be able to win his heart or will she fail like all others?R
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

8:00 am. Today is the day I have to transfer to another High school. It's wonderful, or more like a yearly routine. Maybe that's the reason why I hardly have any close friends. But, being a loner sometimes isn't all that bad. Besides, I have a millionaire dad who loves me and well as for my mom, she doesn't live with us. Yep, it surely sucks when your parents get a divorce. But I mean there really wasn't anything I could do to keep it from happening. Of course I could've given the clichéd talk and tried to keep them together but, some reason I just didn't. I guess I was just too shocked.

Now I'm driving and thinking..Folks High. Heard of this high school, but I never would've guessed I would need to go there. Not that it's a bad school or anything. I'm just hoping that the students there wouldn't just give me "the hand" and take me for granted. I mean, just cause I have a millionaire father and a grand mansion, people tend to judge me and think that I'm a stuck up diva. I'm quite the opposite actually…or so I thought. Seriously, it's not me, it's them.

Well here I am, at Folks High school. It's been 10 minutes and I'm already getting all of the attention. Not that it really bothers me that much but..well ok except for the occasion whispers. "_Hey, you see that girl. That's Isabella Swan. Looks rich, acts rich, better not be a bch."_ Then the giggles. I mean, ouch. How would you feel if people said that about you before actually getting to know you or even having a decent conversation? Well, that's what you get for being rich.

"Hi there, Isabella Swan right?" says this blonde girl.

"Uhh, that's correct and may I know your name?" I responded politely.

"Haley. Um..would you like me to show you around, you know give you the 411?"

"Sure, if you wouldn't mind." I giggled.

_I guess being a cliché isn't all that annoying._

As Haley and I were taking a stroll, I was captured. And yes, I know what you're thinking. Huh? I meant it figuratively. I was captured by the appearance of some guy. Some guy that looked nothing alike from any other. Even if I didn't believe it before, I must say. Perfection. As I stared at him from afar, he suddenly looked my way, shocking me. Not that I was scared of boys but I was too stunned to look at his beautiful face. I quickly turned to Haley and ordered for us to keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note

Ok, in this story Charlie isn't a police officer. That's why he is a millionaire. Also what I meant when I said millionaire dad was a dad who is a millionaire. As for the "bch" I mean the "B" word. I just didn't write it out. Hopefully this answers some questions you have. Also I don't mind the constructive criticism. So thank you for reviewing. 


	3. Chapter 3

After the contact with the beautiful boy all I could think about was him for the whole school day.

"Isabella….Isabella? Hello??" says Haley.

"Oh. Um, sorry. Oh and yes, you can call me Bella." I responded.

"Ok, sure." says Haley with a gentle smile.

Ok, for a person that doesn't like "question time" well, that's what I did with Haley. Who's that boy? What's his name? What grade is he in? Siblings? No Siblings? Reputation? Single? I'll admit it, if I wasn't me, I'd get so annoyed but luckily Haley is a really understanding girl. All she did was smile and tell me. Now I've learned that his name is Edward Cullen. Senior. 4 siblings. Well, as for his rep, basically he's known as an outsider. A guy any girl would want though. Also to my luck, he's single. The only thing that worried me was when Haley told me that he never talked to any girls except for his sisters Alice and Rosalie. Did he single himself out? I mean honestly, there is no way that people would leave him out. He could totally be popular for crying out loud. All I know is that I want to know more about Edward Cullen.

At 5th period when I walked into the biology classroom, obviously I was forced to introduce myself. As I looked at all the eyes on me, I suddenly noticed Edward Cullen who was looking as beautiful as ever. His eyes were looking upon mine with a strange sense of confusion. I shyly gave a little smile as I saw him turn away with an evil smirk. I wondered if he was flirting with me or if he though I was just another girl who had taken interest into him. I'm guessing it was the 2nd possibility and I'm usually not such a pessimistic person, but I'm thinking that a guy like Edward, probably wouldn't like a rich girl like me.

After class ended I very bravely walked up to Edward Cullen. Props to myself cause I mean, where had I gotten the kind of courage to do so? Anyways I did what I did and talked to Edward.

"Um..hi. My name is …"

"Isabella Swan. Senior. New girl who came from Phoenix. But, I'm guessing you prefer that people called you Bella am I correct?" he said with such smoothness.

"Uh…um..yeah," I said, stupefied.

"I'm Edward Cullen," He said reaching his hand out for a hand shake.

"Hi," I said and blushed.

_Why do I have to make it so obvious that I'm nervous. _

So, yeah I internally curse myself for ever having to blush.

"Well, it was …nice meeting you, Bella," Edward said as he turned to leave.

"Ok, um bye!," I quickly responded.

Ok, um bye? Stupid, stupid, stupid. To top it off, Haley came walking to me with a big grin that meant- '_Oh my, you just talked to Edward Cullen. What was it like?'_ So, I decided to just answer her.

"Ok, Haley I'll say that I was actually…nervous. Very nervous."

"Who wouldn't be if they were talking to Edward," she laughed.

After school, when I was walking in the parking lot I saw Edward and his family. I must say, they were all perfecto. Edward got into the front seat with the pixie like girl who I think was Alice. I heard that Emmett was the one with curly brown hair so I'm assuming that he was the one who was chuckling with the extremely, crucially beautiful blonde, Rosalie. Jasper must be the other one who told them to get a move on and shut up. I laughed. Suddenly, just when I did Rosalie turned and stared at me. Ok, now I was like petrified. Her eyes were so cold and mesmerizing at the same time. Alice then looked at me but she had a different expression. Gentle, sweet and friendly. I decided to just smile back and head for my car. On my way to my car I bumped into a tall young boy.

"Isabella, what an honour to bump into you," he said in a funny way.

"You can call me Bella. Nice to meet you. What is your name?" I asked back in a funny way.

"I'm Henry," the blonde boy said.

"Well, Henry it's really nice to meet you but I got to get going,"

"Ok,bye. Oh and by the way, nice Mercedes,"

"Thanks, bye!" I laughed.

After I walked away I saw 3 other boys who walked up to Henry and said

_Hey that was Isabella Swan you were talking to._

_I heard that she is totally rich._

_I think she is rich and hot._

_She's got a sweet car._

_Enough guys! _ Ok for that comment I'm guessing it was Henry because when I turned around, he just looked at me with an embarrassed look. I smiled a little to tell him it was ok and that I was used to it. I mean, you wouldn't be all that mad if guys thought you looked nice. I was flattered. The only thing was I didn't want everyone to just like me for my appearance. But, I'm guessing that's a hard thing to ask for. When I got back to my car I got in, slammed the door shut and drove home slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got home, my dad wasn't there. Probably out with his friends. Yep, I was right cause I saw a little note on our grand dining table.

_Dear Bells,_

_I won't be back 'til 10 pm. Hope you don't mind sweetie. Get the chef to make you your dinner. I think we have lobster. _

_Love you,_

_Dad_

Well, ok lobster sounds good to me. So I told our chef Kassida to help me whip up something good. Just when I was about to go take a shower the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said

"Hi Bella, it's Haley. Ok don't get mad but I set you up for a date with an amazing guy. When I did so, it was actually really surprising he said yes and I know what you're thinking but just give it a try cause you'll love the guy I set you up with trust me ok, ok, ok, ok?"

"Haley..who is this guy. Do I know him?"

"Yes you know him and I think you're going to thank me a bunch when you see him."

"But..but I already like this other guy." I like Edward Cullen.

"Ha, you won't like that other guy when you see who I hooked you up with."

"Oh my, ok, ok fine."

"Yes!"

"Haley you really can be nuts sometimes" I said and laughed.

"Yep, I kind of agree. Well, meet the special guy tonight at 6:30pm at the park near your house. Wear a nice outfit, ok well not that you will have a problem cause I love your clothes."

"IT'S TONIGHT???"

"Yes," Haley giggled.

"Um…ok." I gulped.

"You'll do fine, you're totally glam. Besides, all guys like you. Just..hopefully this guy will."

"Thanks, well um bye Hal."

"Have fun, bye," she responded.

Ok great, I have a date in 1 hour and I look like this? Plaid shirt, black blouse, updo, platforms? I can't even believe that I let myself go to school like this. Major problems here. So that's why I quickly went to the bathroom and took a long shower. I blow dried my hair and went to fetch a hot outfit. After what seemed like forever I found what I wanted to wear. A white satin shirt that exposed my shoulders with a sparkly silver belt that complimented it. I decided to go a little denim so I wore a denim skirt that went a little above my knees with these beautiful silver stilettos. I also wore a white head band with my hair curled a little. I couldn't forget my makeup so I put on a little bit of black mascara, eye liner and some eye shadow and bronzer. I had to admit that I really looked good. I had 10 minutes left so I went down the stairs and headed out for the door. I decided to take the limo so I ordered the driver to take me to the park even though I could've walked there in like 10 minutes. I was so nervous and anxious to see who would be my blind date. When I got there, I got out of the limo and walked around the play structure.

Suddenly I saw him. Edward Cullen. Ok, guess what my first thought was. Ok I'll tell you. 'He looks so hot.' My second thought was, 'what the heck is he doing here'. My third thought was 'wouldn't it be awesome if he was my blind date?' But I didn't have time for a fourth thought cause that's when Edward Cullen walked towards me in a hesitant way. Now, my heart was killing me.

"Hello, Bella."

"Um…hm, uh , I mean, Hi."

He just chuckled.

"So, I'm guessing you're my….blind date?" says Edward

Oh my God. Did he just say what I thought he said? No way. No way.

"I ..I..I'm not quite sure."

"I think you are," he chuckled in such a melodic way.

"Did you know it would be me?"

He contemplated for a while.

"Uh, not ..really."

"Oh." I was a little disappointed.

"What a minute, did Haley talk to you and tell you to come," I asked.

"Not exactly, Alice did."

"Alice? But-"

"Haley Stevens talked to Alice and of course Alice would agree because she is a very .. 'spirited' kind of person."

"I see. Well I understand if you want to go. I mean, you didn't know it was me. So-"

"It's fine. I mean, you didn't know it would be me either am I correct?" he said it a really playful way.

"Well, you're..Edward Cullen. It doesn't matter if I knew or didn't. And…I'm Bella Swan. It's….never mind you wouldn't understand."

"And how would you know?"

That's when he stepped closer and stared at me with his sweet lovely topaz eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Now I kind of panicked at the sudden closeness between us. Right now, there basically was no gap and so I started to hyperventilate. He looked at me with soft eyes but some how with a sense of playful wickedness. His smile was crooked in an attractive way and I just couldn't seem to look away from him.

"Do you always do this to girls?" I asked, really wanting to know.

"Do what?" he asked with sincere confusion.

"Um..well dazzle them like that."

"Dazzle girls? How?"

"Well you know, you look at them in such a way and it…I don't know…." I looked away, embarrassed.

"Tell you what. I've never looked at anyone else this way except for you, some reason."

Now I blushed once more. His answer really took me by surprise. It was so…sweet.

"Well..um.." I stuttered.

"Yes?"

"Well what do you think the reason is? I mean the reason why you only look at me ..um this way?"

"I don't know. I've never felt this way about anybody." He said with a bit of sadness.

Did he just say feel this way about anybody? If I said I was nervous before, I don't know how to explain the feeling I was having now. He looked so beautiful even when he had a sad look upon his pale face.

"Do you mean….i mean well… ok. Do you ….like me?" I asked.

I regretted the moment I had asked that question because he right away said

"Well..i don't know-"

"No, no it's fine. I knew it all along. There's no way a guy like you would ever like a stuck up princess like me. What was I thinking? No, it's totally fine, honestly. You probably just think I'm another girl who has taken interest into you and-" I started to cry a little.

"Isabella." He said in the loveliest way it made me want to faint.

I started to run away until he grabbed my wrist in a gentle way and spun me around. He pulled me close to him. So close that our bodies were basically touching. He smelled so nice I felt like laying on him right then and there. He took a piece of my curly hair and locked it behind my ear.

"You smell so…irresistible." He said it a sweet tone.

"You think I smell irresistible? I smell like crap compared to you." The moment I said that I was like 'Oops!'. Not very lady like. Thankfully he just laughed and said that I was wrong and that I smelled wonderful.

"But, you don't even like me…" I said in a sad tone.

"I…..lied Bella. I liked you the first time we locked our eyes. I was too ignorant to admit it. Many girls have taken interest in me before but all of them were either stuck up or just really hard to stand. I didn't think that I would actually fall in love with a girl without her telling me she was falling in love with me first. That's basically why Alice accepted Haley's offer so quickly. She wanted me to be happy."

"But being with me-" I was so happy. He said falling in love.

"Makes me happy. I hope you don't mind me saying all of this." he said in an embarrassed tone.

"There's no way I would mind you saying anything Edward Cullen."

That's when he took my face in his soft hands and hesitated. I looked into his innocent eyes. I thought that he was about to kiss me until suddenly he was 10 meters away from me across the park. I was so stunned. How did he do that? Just when I kept thinking in my head he said

"I'm sorry Bella."


	6. Chapter 6

I was shocked. What did he mean by sorry? Sorry for the fact he scared me or sorry because we can't be together? I stared at him and I didn't even notice I started to cry until he suddenly came next to me again to wipe my tears away. I stared at his hand which was wet from my tears. He pulled my face up to look at him.

"You're beautiful. Don't cry my dear," says Edward , melancholic.

"How come..you left me, suddenly? What's wrong with me?"

"Isabella Swan there's nothing wrong with you. It's me that's the problem. I'm…..different from everyone else."

"I..I don't understand Edward,"

I really didn't. The only reason Edward would be different from all others would be because he is the most handsome guy ever. But, I'm guessing that he didn't mean it that way. I started to feel very hurt. I didn't know why because he didn't even say anything to hurt me but, I felt deep pain in my chest.

"Bella, I'm ….different because I'm a…..vampire."

I was so shocked. I wondered if he was playing around of joking but then he turned around and started to walk away, leaving me. He seemed like he was really serious so I took his statement seriously and thought about it. Edward…is a vampire. Some reason, I wasn't scared of him or have the feeling of insecurity. I felt safe near him, like he could protect me from anything. That's when I decided I didn't care if he was a vampire or if he was human. I loved him and I didn't think I would ever not love him. So I ran to Edward and held on to his arm. He was shocked when he turned around. He was probably thinking 'What a crazy girl. I just told her I'm a vampire and here she is, touching me.' But guess what, I didn't care.

"Edward, I don't care what you are, who you are or where you're from. All I know is that I love you," I said, hesitantly.

"You…don't care if I'm …a monster?"

"No,"

Edward then held my face once more lightly and hesitated. I looked at him then closed my eyes and waited for magic to appear. He kissed me in such an intoxicating way I couldn't help but deepen the kiss. He stopped our kiss though, abruptly, apologizing. He explained to me that my blood was too tempting and that he didn't want to hurt me in any way. Just when I leaned in to kiss him again, I was interrupted by some other girl.

"What do you think you are doing?????"

Edward snarled and growled. I turned around to see that it was none other than Rosalie.

"So, Edward I'm guessing you knew I would come and interfere. Why didn't you leave?" she asked angrily.

"Yes, I did know you would come and annoy me. I was hoping you would change your mind but I guess that's hard to ask for," Edward answered acidly.

"Why the HUMAN girl Edward? Are you crazy, out of your mind?? She's human and you told her our secret. How could you do this to us all for a love that is not even true. Tell yourself Edward, you don't love that little brat!"

"Enough Rosalie! I've had enough of you assuming I don't really love Bella. She's different, she can keep our secret."

"I will Edward, trust me" I said, scared as ever.

"Don't listen to her, she's nothing but an insignificant little girl like you once said!!!" screamed Rosalie.

Did she just say that Edward once said I was an insignificant little girl? No, Edward would never say that about me. I didn't believe her...I didn't want to.

"Rosalie!!!!!!!!" Edward growled.

"Edward…you think I'm an insignificant little girl?" I said, hurt. Really hurt.

"Bella, I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't in love with you, but I am,"

I didn't know what to think or believe. I was so confused and tired of people playing mind games with me. Sick and tired of people not saying what they really meant and I was absolutely tired of love. I was sick of everything. I needed to leave this instant. So I started to run away, hearing Edward call after me. He ran speedily to me and held on to me again. I kept crying as he kissed me softly on the lips. Rosalie had the kind of face which indicated, disgusted.

"Edward, you are out of your mind to let her know our secret," Rosalie spat. She emphasized 'her'.

"Trust me Rosalie, Bella is like no other," Edward defended me.

"Whatever, just watch it. You never know if she'll turn on us. Besides, I think that she is a total joke."

"ENOUGH! Bella is mine and I refuse to let you talk about her in this way!"

I was so surprised with joy when Edward said that I was his. I cried tears of happiness.

Rosalie just smirked and left in the blink of an eye. Edward started to apologize again until I felt the urge to kiss him and so I did, very lightly. He smiled and decided to bring me home. Just when I said ok he picked me up instead and ran home. Let me tell you ...he runs really fast.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, I woke up at 7:45am to get ready for school. The date incident from last night never left my mind. I was so surprised that I was actually able to sleep. I finally had a real boyfriend, not that I couldn't get one before, it's just that they were the wrong guys. Edward is a real gentleman. So very mature for 17 years of age that it's odd but lovely. I knew I had to stop thinking about this and actually get ready so I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I washed my face and straightened my hair with the hair straightener. I put on some light makeup and went to pick out another outfit. When I got to my closet, I opened it and found a new outfit. There was a note attached to it.

_My dearest Bella,_

_Hope you don't mind that I bought you this. I knew that it would definitely match you. You are so beautiful. Also, don't be waking up your limo driver to take you to school. Just get ready by 8:30am and wait at the door, my love._

_Yours truly,_

_Edward_

Oh my God. It was the prettiest thing ever and that tells you a lot when it's coming from me. My dad always bought me the most expensive and trendiest clothes ever straight from the runway but, this was absolutely beautiful. It was a light baby blue layered dress made out of soft fabric. There was a belt made from the same fabric that tied at the middle into a bow. The sleeves gently flared out and cut at my elbows. It was a v-neck. I quickly took it and tried it on. Perfect. It fit me perfectly! I loved it and so I decided to wear it to school. I knew I had a pair of light blue sandals so I wore that to match my outfit. Elegant and classy but stylish and trendy at the same time. There's no way the girls at school will think I'm a slut or anything mean. You really can dress hot with respect. Edward is the best example. I laughed.

"Bella. Bella dear come out for a minute please," Charlie called.

"Coming dad!" I yelled.

"Hello, Bella. Lovely dress. Where did you buy it?"

"Um…well..uh my ..um…boyfriend got it for me, yeah," I stuttered.

"Boyfriend? Who may that be?"

"Edward Cullen,"

"I've never seen him before. Maybe you should invite him over some time."

"Actually, he's coming to pick me up after. You'll see him then, ok?"

"Sure my dear, come have breakfast,"

"Ok,"

I walked down the hall, passed the spa room and the fitness room and turned left where the dance room was located and down another hall to where the stairs were. When I got downstairs the chef said that I was having fresh squeezed orange juice, seasoned ham and bacon, 2 over and easy eggs, grapes, strawberries, blueberries, mango and a slice of grand whole wheat bread. Thankfully I wasn't obliged to eat it all. I would've been so full. So, I sat down and began trying bits and pieces of everything. After I was finished, I left my plate and went to the music room. 10 minutes 'til Edward came. I listened to some classical music to soothe myself. I didn't like rap or anything rock. I had nothing against it but I was more of a calm kind of girl.

When I saw Edward's car come, I went to the door but as soon as I opened the door, expecting Edward to be in his seat, he was already at the door. I was so surprised I jumped back a little.

"Good morning my sweet and ever dear Bella,"

All I could do was laugh and do a little curtsy.

"Let me take you to school my lovely rich girl," he teased.

I couldn't help but laugh again as Charlie walked down the hall.

"Well hello there. You must be Edward Cullen. Nice you meet you my boy," Charlie greeted.

"Hello, sir. Nice to meet you too," Edward took his hand and shook it.

"So, you're taking my Bella to school are you?"

"Yes, sir I am,"

"Ok well take care of her,"

"Of course. I will,"

The both of them chuckled as I just stood there, completely embarrassed.

"Ha ha, very funny, now let's go Edward," I said, embarrassed.

"Ok, my love," answered Edward.

So we walked out the door to be greeted with the butler and the gardener. Edward smirked and opened the door to his shiny silver Volvo. When he opened the door, he acted as if he were the butler and so I hit him gently in the stomach for teasing me. He just chuckled and got into the driver's seat. I thought that he only ran fast but boy was I wrong. He drives 100mph even in neighbourhoods!


End file.
